


Un jour, peut-être

by InrainbowzZ (Inrainbowz)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Airports, Angst, M/M, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Wishful Thinking, as if it could be anything else with those two, as usual
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/InrainbowzZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles et Erik se tiennent au choix qu'ils ont fait. Mais parfois, juste parfois, ils s'autorisent à rêver à une autre vie. N'importe laquelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un jour, peut-être

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit pour la 68ième nuit du Fof (forum francophone de ff.net), 60 minutes pour un thème, thème "Avion".

Considérant les moments plus que désagréables qu'ils avaient partagé dans un avion, il était assez surprenant qu'ils puissent y trouver un quelconque réconfort.

Et pourtant.

Après toutes ces années, Charles était toujours parfaitement en phase avec l'esprit d'Erik. Dès que celui-ci s'approchait du manoir et enlevait son casque, Charles sentait sa présence. La portée de son pouvoir augmentait quand il s'agissait de personnes proches de lui, qu'il connaissait bien, qu'il aimait. Erik avait-il conscience d'être spécial en ce sens ? Savait-il que d'être si facilement repérable à une distance si grande en disait plus long sur leur relation que tout le reste ? Charles n'en savait rien. Ils ne parlaient pas de cela, quand ils se voyaient. Ils ne parlaient pas du tout, en fait.

C'était la fin de la matinée. Charles était dans son bureau, perdu dans ses pensées au lieu de s'occuper des rapports d'activités de l'école qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les cris de jeunes élèves en train de jouer au ballon dans le jardin le distrayaient par la fenêtre ouverte. C'était une belle journée.

Il le sentit immédiatement. En un instant la conscience d'Erik s'introduisit dans son esprit, remplissant l'espace qui lui était toujours réservé. Charles avait rarement conscience du vide que son ami avait laissé derrière lui. Il ne s'en souvenait que quand Erik y retrouvait sa place, comme une pensée qui lui avait échappé jusque-là, un rappel, un souvenir.

_Bonjour mon ami._

_Tu peux venir ?_

Bien sûr. Pas de formalités, pas de platitudes. Même si cela le blessait, Charles était reconnaissant pour cette brutalité de la part d'Erik, pour ne pas se laisser aller à des politesses qui cacheraient la réalité de leur situation, comme Charles lui-même avait tendance à le faire. Rien n'était simple entre eux, rien ne l'avait jamais été et rien ne le serait jamais. Mieux valait en avoir conscience.

_Donne-moi un peu de temps. Je te rejoins là-bas._

Un rapide coup de téléphone lui assura un taxi. Il mit un peu d'ordre dans ses papiers avant de sortir de son bureau. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui et, estimant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une veste ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'école, cherchant sur son passage un des professeurs.

« Ah, Tornade. Je dois sortir. Je ne serais pas revenu avant le dîner, ne m'attendez pas.

-Très bien. Qui vous accompagne ?

-Personne. Je pars seul.

-Vous… vous êtes surs ?

-Oui. Préviens les autres s'il-te-plait, et qu'on te sollicite à ma place en cas de besoin. A toute à l'heure. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et repris sa route. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Peut-être deux ou trois fois par an, le professeur s'absentait subitement sans raison apparente pour quelques heures. Peut-être les autres mutants suspectaient-ils quelque chose, ou peut-être pas. En tout cas, ils n'avaient jamais demandé. Ils devaient savoir qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas de réponse.

Charles fit lentement le chemin jusqu'au portail de l'institut. Personne ne l'arrêta. Les élèves qui l'aperçurent le saluèrent de loin, mais aucun ne fit mine de l'approcher. Sans doute les en dissuadait-il subtilement, sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Son don fonctionnait comme tout autre mode d'expression : comme le langage corporel ou les expressions du visage, il pouvait trahir son état d'esprit. On le laissa tranquille.

Le fauteuil cahotait doucement sur les pavés inégaux de l'allée. Il était rare qu'il y passe : d'ordinaire quand il sortait avec ses élèves, ils prenaient le jet ou l'un des véhicules du garage. Décidément, tout à propos de ces entrevues avec Erik était extraordinaire.

Le taxi était déjà là. Charles appelait toujours la même compagnie, car ils savaient s'accommoder de son fauteuil roulant sans faire d'histoire, et que les chauffeurs savaient aussi bien entretenir la conversation que se taire.

« L'aéroport Kennedy » dit Charles une fois installé à l'arrière du véhicule.

« Pas de bagage monsieur ? demande poliment l'homme en démarrant.

-Non. Je vais rejoindre quelqu'un. »

Le voyage dura un peu plus d'une heure et se fit en silence. Charles regardait le paysage défiler derrière la vitre teintée, la campagne laissé place à la ville. Il ne pensait à rien de particulier, laissant la saveur particulière de ces rendez-vous s'imprégner dans son esprit, remplir tout l'espace en repoussant la moindre de ses réflexions, de ses doutes.

Erik attendait au dépôt de voyageur quand le taxi se rangea sur la voie. Ils ne se dirent pas un mot quand Erik aida Charles à se remettre dans son fauteuil, quand il paya substantiellement le chauffeur de taxi et qu'ils entrèrent dans l'aéroport. Aussitôt Charles se détendit, se laissa imprégner par les sensations et les émotions qui saturaient le lieu. L'attente et l'impatience, l'espoir et la peur, l'excitation et la tristesse. Il partageait vaguement tout cela avec Erik et sentait l'homme se détendre également, se fondre dans la masse.

Ils s'installèrent comme à leur habitude dans un espace d'attente qui donnait sur les pistes. Côte à côte, ils regardaient le balai des avions atterrissant et décollant, immobile et calme au milieu de l'agitation ambiante, des centaines de personnes qui se croisaient sans se toucher, qui partageait un bref instant le même espace avant de s'en aller dans des directions et des vies opposées.

Comme le feraient les deux hommes à la fin de la journée.

Alors Charles pris la main d'Erik dans la sienne, et ils se laissèrent aller à rêver. Ils étaient dans l'avion pour Paris : ils avaient décidé de prendre un peu de vacances, juste tous les deux. Ils partaient pour Los Angeles, assister à une conférence sur la transmission génétique de la mutation, et profiter d'une nuit à l'hôtel tout frais payé. Ils revenaient d'Atlanta où ils avaient rendu visite à leur famille, ils revenaient de lune de miel, ils partaient en vacances. Tout était possible. Ils pouvaient aller où ils voulaient.

Le couple près d'eux avaient l'air d'attendre depuis un long moment et de s'ennuyer à mourir. La femme leur demanda :

« Vous allez où ? »

Et juste comme ça, tout était subitement différent. Erik sourit avec douceur, comme si rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de répondre à sa question.

« Phoenix. Nous allons voir ses parents. » Il leva leurs mains jointes. « Nous venons de nous fiancer.

-Oh, vraiment ? C'est génial ! »

Elle voyait les deux bagues identiques à leurs doigts que Charles lui montrait, et elle souriait de leur bonheur. Ils souriaient aussi, et ils pouvaient presque sentir les deux anneaux à leur annulaire, presque y croire. Elle continua à parler quelques instants. Eux, ils partaient faire de l'escalade à Leavenworth, c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient si chargés. C'est là-bas qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. On appela leur vol peu de temps après. Le couple les félicita encore une fois et partit. Charles et Erik les accompagnèrent jusqu'au décollage, partageant leur excitation, leur joie. Jusqu'à ce qu'une famille s'installe à côté d'eux et de ne leur demande où ils allaient. Ils inventèrent une autre histoire, changèrent encore de vie, puisqu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Puisqu'ils étaient libres.

Parce qu'ils ne l'étaient pas du tout.

Ils ne l'étaient pas, et depuis très longtemps, mais un jour où ils s'étaient croisé à une manifestation pour les droits mutants, Charles, épuisé, abattu, avait dit « N'as-tu pas envie que tout s'arrête, parfois ? De tout laisser tomber, et de partir d'ici ? » et Erik, las, frustré, avait dit « Faisons-le. Faisons-cela. Partons. »

Ils ne l'avaient pas fait, bien sûr. Ça n'arriverait jamais. Mais ils étaient allés à l'aéroport, et ils avaient fait comme si. Et puis ils avaient recommencé. Ils avaient même réellement acheté des billets, parfois. Ils avaient réservé deux sièges dans un avion pour Tokyo, Buenos Aires ou Vienne, et ils étaient restés là des heures, à contempler leur nom sur les cartes d'embarquement, à imaginer, à espérer, à rêver. Jusqu'à ce que l'avion parte sans eux après de nombreux rappels et que la réalité ne revienne les écraser de tout son poids. Ils ne se sentaient pas mieux, en se séparant, loin de là. Ils repartaient chacun de leur côté, amer et seul, l'esprit remplit de « Et si ».

Et si nous avions le courage, et si nous avions la couardise.

Et si nous étions quelqu'un d'autres, si nous étions ces gens-là.

Et si tout était différent.

Ils se permettaient cette faiblesse, ce répit. Quelques heures dans un autre monde moins étouffant que le leur. Juste pour quelques instants, ils osaient rêver d'autre chose.

Quand le soleil fut couché, ils quittèrent l'aéroport. Ils laissèrent derrière eux ce concentré chaotique d'humanité, de possibilités et d'impasse. Erik pressa ses lèvres sur celle de Charles, une seule fois, longuement. Cela finissait toujours ainsi, un baiser, et une promesse, ou du moins un espoir, murmuré dans le secret de leur esprit parce que c'était trop effrayant de le dire à voix haute.

Un baiser, un espoir.

« Un jour, peut-être. »


End file.
